


Hands off!

by Taera



Series: Ante Meridiem (En) [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Assassins/Templars, Available in Russian, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Taera
Summary: Shay suddenly appeared in the measured life of father and son, and Connor's world started to crumble.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Руки прочь!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092019) by [Tatrien (Taera)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien). 



> A little something x)  
> Originally (when writing it in Russian, that is), I was inspired by [this](http://karrie1991.tumblr.com/post/99807584409/i-saw-that-pic-on-tumblrfatherwhos-that-guy).  
> Also I want to point out that I still like Shay very-very much :3
> 
> beta-read by me

“Oh, Connor, we were just talking about you.”

Connor suspiciously looked at the man that was sitting next to his father and didn’t even try to conceal his animosity. The man was in his early thirties, stupid ponytail sticking out from the back of his head just like Haytham's. He wore an expensive business suit, its color lost somewhere between dark chocolate and black. Aside from the color - just like Haytham, again. A scar crossed the right eye of this man, still fresh, red and obviously painful. The stranger was… strange, almost dangerous; he moved gently, like a warrior, and when he put his china cup with the saucer on the table, he made no sound at all.

The stranger hummed, a slight smile dancing on his pale lips. Then he nodded, greeting Connor, and said without looking away from him: “Just like you described him, Haytham,” his unfamiliar accent scratched at Connor’s ears a little.

And Kenway-junior did not like it. After all, this stranger stepped onto Connor's territory, alarming him and making uneasy. Even this brand-new suit could not help the stranger to make a good impression.

“Connor, this is Shay Patrick Cormac, our companies are merging, and he helps me in maintaining the security.”

“And what’s he doing in our home?”

“Drinking tea, isn’t it obvious?” Haytham nodded at the table where the proofs to his words were scattered across the tabletop.

Connor snorted when he heard that, still watching the stranger warily. Oh, how he disliked this… Shay. From the very first glance. Especially his big innocuous eyes that couldn't possibly match the smirk twisting his lips. Even father never smiled like that, his gibes were always clear and obvious, without any hidden intent.

“I’m going to my room,” Connor hostilely glanced Cormac over, then turned on his heels and with wide and quick steps went to his little fortress, seething with indignation. Father promised to take him to the hippodrome today, on the condition that Connor would get an A+ on his last exam. Connor’s got that mark, but, it seemed, all his plans were thrown out to the dogs. Or, rather, to Shay.

Time passed, but it was not the only time young Kenway complained about such an event.

His usual everyday life had come to an end. From that very first time, Cormac was everywhere now: at father’s work, at their home, camping with them, even at _school_ at the _parent-teacher meeting_!

What the hell?!

Everything, literally everything in Shay irritated Connor, and he could not comprehend what exactly Haytham managed to see in him that made them such good friends in such a short time. As long as Connor could remember, when there were no bloody Cormac in sight, father dedicated almost all of his free time into 'making a real man' out of Connor, even if the methods at times were quite painful. And now Shay squeezed into their life, and suddenly Connor realized he was missing father's moralizing that he sincerely hated all of his life before. Connor disliked Cormac, because when the man appeared, he was faced with the fact that he was experiencing strange feelings, unknown to him from his earlier life.

Half a year came and went, yet young Kenway did not warm up to the stranger, refusing to have anything common with him and making his displeasure known at any convenient opportunity in any way available to him. Moreover, Connor ended up declaring war to Cormac, battling for his father's time, though he would never admit it out loud.

And then there was this winter when young Kenway's world decided to make triple salto and gallop somewhere far and south.

For when one late evening Connor was returning home from his friends, he saw his father and Shay. Standing on the front porch, right under the lone light. Kissing. And then Shay moaned, and Connor heard him perfectly from all over there; unable to help himself, he blushed immediately. Not caring about whether or not he was seen, Connor ran away, seething with anger.

Now he understood. And it made him only more indignant because Cormac didn't deserve Haytham and bloody hell, how _dared_ he!

Returning home several hours later, Connor found father sitting in a chair facing the door with a cup of tea in his hand. And, seeing this annoyingly arched eyebrow of Haytham's, Connor realized he was getting angry yet again.

"So, where have you been?" a familiar intonation. It bid nothing well, and the only chance Connor had to rescue himself was to tell only the truth, and as quickly as possible in the most convincing words he could muster.

"Was enjoying the fresh air," in the middle of the winter. Yeah. Well, Connor knew perfectly well that he was simply getting himself into trouble, only he was too angry to care and follow irritating rules.

"Do you realize what time is it now?" crossing his legs, Haytham leaned back into the chair, watching his son like he was some insect under the microscope.

"Yeah."

The temperature of Haytham's gaze dropped several degrees.

"And have you seen how many calls you've missed? Was it so damn hard to give a call and warn me that you'll be this late?"

"But you were so busy with your Shay," Connor sneered, feeling dark satisfaction when he noticed a mix of surprise, awkwardness and annoyance flicker across father's face. "I saw you. And now I don't like him even more. I've finished. I'm going to sleep."

Leaving Haytham to digest this newly acquired information, Connor went up into his room, feeling warm from the realization of his new goal.

Now he knew what he wanted.

Connor will do anything that was in his powers to make this Shay Patrick Cormac disappear from his and his father’s lives. Because Haytham deserved better than some… scarred homo with deer-like eyes.


End file.
